The Flock
by Silverpelt21
Summary: Things in Whitechapel have been unusually calm. No attacks from mutant crocodiles or zombies lately. The calm may be broken however, by a coven of supernatural kids. One in particular catches Ethan's eye. A girl his age that is also a Seer. Ethan thinks that he can learn from this girl, but how close will they get? EthanxOC, slight yuri and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The Flock

Author's Note: This is my 1st My Babysitter's a Vampire and I hope you all it. I made up the nerd talk at the beginning so I don't know if those characters are real or not. As the summary says, this is an EthanxOC fanfic and will have M rated stuff later on, so if you're offended by any of that, then please don't read this fic. I surprised myself with this fic actually, I'm usually only a Ethory or Bethany fan. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, own My Babysitter's a Vampire or any of the characters. I merely write about them in their own little world with twists of my own for my, and other people's enjoyment:p If I did own MBAV, the show would definitely NOT be rated for kids. I also in NO way own the Maximum Ride series that I sort of mentioned in this story. I didn't even think of that series when I named The Flock, I was just thinking of a group of weird kids and The Flock came into my head. Now, if there's nothing else, on to the fic!

The Flock

Ethan's POV.

"Hey Ethan!" Rory shouted to his friend, trying to get his attention.

"What Rory?" Ethan asked, a little annoyed because he was trying to work on his project for class and it just seemed that no one wanted him to finish it. Before Rory had shouted at him, his other best friend Benny had tried to get him in trouble with the cheerleaders. Benny was trying to find a spell to make the cheerleaders think that he was their king. Ethan said that he would pass on that. He had learned his lesson with cheerleaders.

"Did you see that episode last night, ya know the one where…" And that's where Ethan turned him out. He focused on writing. As he was finishing the last part of his project, Rory yelled in his ear, "Oh, and when Galactica killed Zrhom… Ethan! Are you listening?" Ethan jumped as his ears started ringing. His pencil dropped from his hand and rolled underneath his desk.

The young Seer glared at the vamp, who was still talking and didn't notice the death glare sent to him. Ethan reached down and grabbed his pencil but when he straightened in his desk, something was wrong. The blonde was still droning on and on about the anime and Ethan couldn't put his finger on what seemed different until he looked down. His papers were gone. The dark haired boy looked around the room and on the floor but came up with nothing. Ethan was starting to get really irritated and was just about to tell Rory to shut up, when the vampire went uncharacteristically silent. Strange.

Ethan looked towards his friend only to find that he held a peculiar expression on his face as he looked towards the door. As Ethan turned his head to look at the door, he heard a weird squeaking sound. 'Was that an animal? Did a squirrel or something get into the classroom?', Ethan thought. He hoped not because he didn't really feel like doing squirrel patrol today. He was starting to get a massive headache.

But the sound didn't come from a squirrel at all. No, it came from a strange creature that resembled a tiny fox. It was currently sitting before the open doorway with a cocky look on its small face. It was waving its fluffy tail in a teasing manner.

And in its mouth, was Ethan's report.

Now, the Seer didn't know what the creature was, but he did know one thing. He was getting those papers back no matter what. He had worked on it for weeks and he was NOT starting over AND it was due tomorrow. Ethan stood up, preparing to grab the little fox creature, when it darted out of the classroom and down the hall. Ethan didn't stop for one second to think about the consequences for skipping class or asking Rory for help with his super speed. Said blonde vampire stared at his friend's back as he gave chase to the animal.

Silver's POV.

It had been a long day of traveling and I was SO tired. None of The Flock were old enough to drive legally so we had to travel on foot or by 'other means'. I looked to my shoulder instinctively as I reached down to tie my shoelaces. As usual when we reached a new town, my little demon took off to explore and cause mischief. 'I really hope Akuma hasn't gotten into too much trouble…' I sighed, remembering the last time my little fox caused havoc. The Flock is not allowed in Nevada anymore because of the little mischief maker.

The Flock is great, but I really love Akuma the most. The Flock, now there's an odd sight. A group of supernatural kids banded together by their secrets and abilities. The youngest is 7 and the oldest is 16. Myself being 15 and being there for 6 years now, I am a senior in the group. We call ourselves The Flock, after a book series that I encouraged the younger kids to read a few months back. Well, that and some of us could actually sprout wings and fly. Yeah, cool right? Well not when we have to run all over the place so crazy scientist won't dissect us. Sadly, not all of us could fly, so we had to walk on foot most of the time. I was one of the ones who couldn't fly. My 'powers' consisted of seeing into the future and being able to do a few magic spells. The few spells that I knew helped us a little bit and got us out of major trouble a few times, but I still didn't feel that useful most of the time. I also haven't trained in a while, so I'm a little rusty.

The only other senior are Mark, Akira, Syd, and Rick. Rick's all right. He keeps to himself and doesn't want people prying into his personal life, so only the seniors know what his abilities are. He has mind powers, like telekinesis and telepathy. His powers are more advanced than any of ours. Akira and I get along fine and she's pretty much the only one I can talk to out of The Flock. Then there's Syd, she's a lot like Rick. She keeps to herself and doesn't talk much. She has the ability to talk to animals, speak any language known to man,(which really helped us when we were in foreign countries), and materialize objects to earth. That basically means that she can concentrate on a mental picture of a sofa and wa-la. It'll be right in front of her. Syd usually walks around with a dazed expression on her face and to be honest, I think she avoids me. Whenever I'm walking towards her direction, she turns the other way. I haven't done anything wrong to her that I know of so I don't know why she would avoid me.

And last but I wish was dead, is Mark. The 16 year old has the power to read minds, do a few spells, and he's one of the few that can fly. He's also a stuck up meathead that thinks he's better than everyone else. He's constantly flirted with me since he's got here, 2 years ago. I mostly just tune him out these days, but sometimes he's just so annoyingly persistent that I have to get away from him. Akuma hates him more than I do it seems because everytime that Mark's around, Akuma goes dark. See, not only is Akuma extremely smart and fast, he has a natural camouflage ability. He can turn any color that he wants but when he's around me, he usually turns silver. He may do that to match my eye color but I'm not really sure.

Oh yeah, when I was born, there was a little problem and my eyes turned silver. I don't remember much about my parents except that my mom was blonde with blue eyes and my dad had hair like mine with blue/green eyes. I was supposed to have my mom's eyes but because of some mishap, I now have silver eyes. I don't remember my family, my childhood life, where I lived, or even my real name. The first ever thing that I remember was a girl named Heather finding me starved, dehydrated, and on the brink of death. She took me in and introduced me to The Flock or The Coven, as they called it back then. Since I can't remember my parents, The Flock was and always will be my family. I smiled to myself as I walked aimlessly around Whitechapel, our newest stop until we had to move yet again. It never failed, something always happened that made us have to leave or get discovered by scientists.

I heard scuffling sounds behind me but I didn't react because I knew who it was. Akuma on my shoulder and I went to pet him, but stopped when my hand hit paper instead of soft fur. I turned my head and saw that my little silver fox had a set of stapled papers in his mouth and a tired, but triumphant look on his face. That could only mean trouble. I took the papers from his mouth and looked at them. It looked like a report for some kind of school assignment.

'Hmmm,' I thought, 'neat handwriting.'

My ears caught a sound behind me and I turned to see a boy of about 15 running towards me. As he got closer, I saw that he had dark hair, was skinny, and really pale. I hope he's not a vampire. Judging from the way that he's gasping for breath and not running as fast as a vamp, I'd say that I didn't have to worry about that.

"Hey…that thing…" He pointed at Akuma, "took…..my papers ugh. I can't breathe!" He stood hunched over, trying to catch the breath that he said he didn't have. I never understood why people did that, if they couldn't breathe, then they wouldn't be able to say that they couldn't.

He stood up straight and our eyes met. 'His eyes are brown….like….NO!' A memory tried to surface but I pushed it down. I couldn't start breaking down in front of a stranger.

I had a strange feeling, the kind of feeling I get when I meet someone that's not 'normal.' And I didn't get it until the guy showed up.

"Who are you?" I hadn't even realized that I said it until he said, "I'm Ethan and you are?'

He held his hand out but put it down when I just stared at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly and then asked, "Anyway, um, can I have my papers back? The projects due tomorrow and I haven't finished it yet."

I also hadn't noticed that I had spaced out until Akuma softly butted his head up against mine.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Sorry about Akuma. He gets into trouble a lot." I handed him the paper and when he grabbed them, our hands touched. I was confused at first when I found myself in darkness. The confusion ended as a scene developed before my eyes. I had gotten thrown into a vision. The vision showed Ethan fighting zombies, mutant crocodiles, tree roots, vampires, and a weird assortment of other magical creatures and things. He was always with either a blonde kid(who is a vampire in the visions), a dark haired guy who does magic apparently, or a vamp girl who Ethan seems to like. I would've laughed if I wasn't in vision mode, meaning that I couldn't do anything but watch. The creepiest was when he was being chased by a car with no driver. I've seen some weird stuff, but that takes the cake.

When the vision ended, I noticed something immediately. Ethan's hand was still touching mine and his eyes were glazed over silver. It happened for just a second, but it was enough. Ethan blinked and his eyes were brown again.

"What are you?' He whispered, he looked at me with disbelief and a little bit of fear.

I had no answer.

END

Well, there you have it. The 1st chapter of my 1st, My Babysitter's A Vampire fic, is done! I had a heck of a time typing this because of annoying people and drama, so please review. It would make me feel a lot better if people would tell me that this isn't total crap. It'll probably take me a little bit longer to update this fic than it will my Pokémon fic, THE Notebook. So sorry to any of you that want me to update this quick. If I get enough people saying that I need to update quicker, then I will. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

The Flock

Chapter 2

Hey everyone, it's Silverpelt here with chapter 2 of The Flock. I was finally able to get on my computer long enough to get this done. I've only been able to write parts of this chapter down at times so it took me a little while to finish. Along with working on my own book, I have to deal with family issues, procrastination, writer's block and much more. Before I started working on this chapter however, I finished the first chapter of a story that I had hoped that I could put up here. Sadly, I can't and I am trying to find a site where I can. More information will be at the bottom if you're interested, but for now, I must get on to other things. Oh, and this story takes place in the current year just to let you know.

Today, doing the disclaimer will be my personal assistant, Isis!

Isis: Silverpelt doesn't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or any of the characters in this fanfiction except the members of The Flock since they were her creation.

Me: Thank you Isis!

Isis: Welcome. *walks through portal*

Hahaha, she's much more social when you get to know her… anyway, a big thanks to Snowdevil The Awesome for reviewing. I appreciate any reviews as long as they aren't stupid comments saying that the story is crap. Any flames will be used to make my smores. Well, that's all I've got to say so on with the fic!

Silver's POV:

"What are you?"

I couldn't answer him. If he had really seen any of my past, then he should already know. I felt Akuma nudge me but I didn't respond. My eyes stuck to looking at the sidewalk as a whirlpool of emotions spun through me. His sneakers seemed to be closer than before when my eyes moved up slightly. I felt something touch my chin and my head snapped up to meet with smoldering brown eyes. I hate to admit it, but I was terrified. I didn't know exactly what he had seen. I was terrified of the idea that a complete stranger could've seen my darkest and most terrible memories. Fear, a feeling that I wasn't used to feeling anymore, flooded through me as the dark haired boy before me moved in closer. His eyes stared straight at mine and I couldn't look away.

"Silver." He whispered and my eyes widened. I took a step back as he sent me a confused look. "How…how did you know my name?" I whispered, eyes wide with disbelief. The dark haired boy who I knew was a Seer like me said, "I didn't. I-I was just…I don't know. Your eyes." I looked at him, confused before I realized.

"Oh sorry," I said, embarrassed, "I thought you knew my name somehow." He shook his head. I looked to left, trying to decide what to say next and finally blurted out, "I know what you are!" When I looked up and saw his eyes, they held surprise, shock, and maybe some fear. Nervousness quickly replaced all the rest and he shuffled his feet while staring at the ground. "I-I…umm, you're-you're like me…and umm, ugh I don't know what I'm saying. You-you're a Seer, like me…is what I'm trying to say. And, I've never really met someone else who was like me and it's just so weird because I'm not sure what I should be saying or doing." I started rambling. Akuma chittered near my ear, laughing at me.

I sighed and my eyes went back to looking at the ground once more. My silver little fox whimpered then jumped down from my shoulder. I crouched down to pet him, letting affection show in my eyes. He made a strange purring noise before breaking away and scuffling towards the still nameless boy. When Akuma reached him, my little fox carefully tugged on his dark jeans with his teeth. Then, Akuma did something that I've never seen him do before. He turned deep midnight blue and jumped up on the boy's shoulder. He had never let anyone else touch him except me, nonetheless jump up on anyone else's shoulder. Akuma licked the other Seer's cheek then put his paw in the air.

It looked like he was motioning to me and I wondered what my little fox demon was up to. The boy looked a little startled but got closer to me anyway. He cleared his throat then glanced at me before looking away. "You were right about us…being the same. Sorry about that, I've never met anyone else like me either so it's a little strange for me too…my name's Ethan by the way. And umm…does this…uh fox, normally steal people's stuff and then wrap around their neck?"

As he stuttered this out, Akuma purred while rubbing his head up against the neck of the boy I now know as Ethan. "Well, umm Ethan, Akuma's never really let anyone but me touch him, so no he's never done that before. I'm surprised he got near you at all because he's usually antisocial."

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah. Uh, you can pet him…if you want, I guess. It's not really my place to say if you can or can't because he makes his own decisions." Ethan nods then slowly lifts his hand towards Akuma. Although he looks unsure, Ethan lets Akuma sniff his hand first before petting him. Akuma purrs his strange little purr and joy lights up in his eyes when the Seer scratches his neck. I hear a giggle and don't realize that it's mine until Ethan looks up at me with amusement in his eyes. I smile at him before walking closer so I could pet the lovable bundle of strangely colored fur. As I pet him, I notice that instead of changing into silver like usual when I'm around, Akuma stays midnight blue but little silver shapes appear all over his body.

I look closer and find that the little shapes are silver stars and I'm amazed to find that his fur looks exactly like the night sky. My hand had stopped petting the little fox and rested just below his shoulders. Ethan's hand passed over mine and we both looked up, startled. When I looked up, I couldn't help but notice how close we are. My first instinct is to snatch my hand away and jump back, but his hand tightens on mine. The dark haired Seer is staring at me intently and I try to look anywhere else but him. Of course though, I fail. I finally look at him and I'm instantly lost in his eyes.

I hadn't noticed before but there was a small gold ring around his pupil that wouldn't be noticed unless you looked at his eyes up close. His eyes, so much like Farren's….it hurt to think about him. Instantly, a flood of memories tried to surface. All of them pushed at my mind, making my head throb and me physically gasp. I tried to force them all back and keep myself from getting overwhelmed with them all. Years of holding back the memories made them harder to get rid of. I successfully managed to force away all but one memory. It was the one that I always had trouble pushing away, the time that Farren entered my life as much more than just another member of The Coven.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I was too weak to push away the bittersweet memory and got sucked in. What I didn't know, was that I wasn't the only one seeing the memory.

**(Flashback)**

December 2nd, 2009. I was only 11 at the time. It had only been about 2 years since The Coven had found me. A few of the members who had been with us had left. Atleast, that's what I was told when I asked where Heather had gone. Even though I was still basically a kid, I had noticed that a lot of people in our little 'family' didn't make it to 17. They either left with a few people or they disappeared. And I also noticed that we didn't have an official leader or atleast someone who knew how to lead. We had a few seniors who managed to keep us together somehow. The only person that the kids in The Coven could look up to was Farren.

With an unruly mop of brown hair and green eyes that always looked off into the distance, you wouldn't think that Farren would make a good leader. Well, he wasn't a leader. He was a role model to the younger generation in our group. He wasn't as smart as those around him, but he always had a level head. He kept calm and knew what was right. Farren…was always kind to us. He had been the oldest lasting member of The Coven, staying there for more than 5 years was almost unheard of and Farren had stayed for 9. Being 16, he was a senior. The other seniors didn't think much of him and assigned him to take care of the younger kids.

If Farren had any objections, he didn't voice them. He played with us and helped us with our studies if he could. When I needed help understanding my Seer abilities, he set up private meetings so that he could teach me how to use them. Farren, like me, was a Seer. His powers were more advanced and he could do more than just see someone's past when he touched them. I couldn't help but look up to him. He was like the big brother that I never had, strong and protective but also goofy and emotional. I was the only one who had ever seen him cry before. I was actually the one who made him cry.

When we started the private lessons, I didn't like him. The way he walked around like nothing was wrong and nothing bothered him, that irritated me. He tried many ways to get through to me but nothing worked. One day though, I lost it. He had mentioned something about my youngest memories being the most precious that I could have. I don't have any memories other than being in The Coven so what he said bothered me. I asked why they would be important. He went on to say that they helped make up who you are and that we needed to hold them close since we may not have that many good memories. I can understand that now but being a little kid, I got frustrated. I started crying and when he tried to ask me what was wrong and comfort me, I screamed at him.

After a while of this, I finally calmed down. I was lying on a blanket, face down when I had stopped crying. I hadn't even heard Farren get up and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his hand land gently on my head. We just stayed there like that for who knows how long until I heard him sniffle. I looked up and saw tears silently sliding down his face. I had to clear my throat before I asked him what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Sil. But I…looked at your memories. I wanted to see why you were so mad and I-I saw what happened." He didn't even look at me as he said this.

"What did you…see?" I whispered. He shook his head and still didn't look at me. "Why won't you tell me?" No answer. "Why won't you look at me?" He didn't even move.

"Am I just too young, is that it?! Just like when I wanted to know where Heather went. They said that I was, 'too young to understand' and that's what you're trying to say too, aren't you? Aren't you!" More tears flowed down his face but he still didn't move, didn't talk. "I know that she's not coming back. I know that. I also know that something bad happened to me but I can't remember it. You're the only person who could tell me what happened and you won't. How do you think that makes me feel?"

I was just about to run out of the room and never come back, when I felt a hand circle my wrist softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think that. It's just…so terrible, so like what happened to me that it hurt to think about. I'm so sorry Silver." My eyes widened when I heard him say my name. For all the time that I've known him, Farren had never said my name. Not once.

I put my head down as tears slowly slid down my cheeks. I felt a gentle tug on my wrist and the next thing I knew, I was pulled into the lap of the 17 year old that I thought I hated. He was crying quietly as his arms circled my body. I put my head on his chest and we both just sat there and cried. After some time, he laid his hand on mine and I felt myself get sucked into a vision. I didn't see much, but it was enough. I saw my younger self getting abandoned by my parents and left out on the streets. I wasn't able to see my parents' faces or anything that could tell me what they looked like. I saw my younger self live on the streets before starvation and thirst won over and I passed out. After that, I saw things that I already knew.

I saw Heather take me to The Coven for the first time. I saw the time when I first discovered my magic. The time when I accidentally made a bucket of dirty water fall on top of a kid's head was the funniest memory that I saw. And the last one was when I first met Farren. I had broken my ankle and he had carried me outside so that the other kids wouldn't see me cry. Looking back on that day that I had forgotten, I couldn't believe that I ever hated Farren. He had been kind and distracted me by making me laugh while he healed my ankle.

The visions ended and I sat there stunned. How could I have ever forgotten that day? I looked up at Farren. His tears had stopped and his eyes were closed. I pushed some of his brown hair out of his face and he finally looked at me. For the first time ever, his eyes weren't lost somewhere far away. His face slightly red from crying, this was the first time that he had looked like he was **here. **His arms tightened around me slightly as we just stared at each other. "Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and swallowed hard.

We stayed that way, just being in each other's company. About an hour later, we finally got up. I was reluctant to talk about it but he told me some things anyway. He said that I shouldn't tell anyone what happened to me. No one but him would understand what I went through. He had said that the others had run away from their homes or never even had one. Farren also said that he hadn't seen all of my memories. He said that something had blocked him out of any of my memories that happened before I was 9. That meant that I still had things that I needed to work on finding.

We cleaned ourselves up and headed for the door. Before I walked through it, I thought of something and grabbed Farren's arm. He jumped when my hand touched the bare skin on his arm but turned back to look at me with a smile anyway. "Hey," I said, moving a little closer to him, "I won't tell anyone about what happened. About what I know about my past….or about yours. Or the other thing."

"Other thing?" Farren looked at me confused. I stuck out my tongue at him and said, "You being a big crybaby!" I giggled and tried to run away but his longer legs beat me. I was swooped up into his arm bridle style while he somehow managed to tickle me. The last thing I remember seeing before the vision ended, was Farren's eyes lit up with happiness and amusement.

**(End Flashback)**

I felt the usual dizzying sensation that came with ending a vision. When the black spots passed, I noticed immediately that my hand was still held in Ethan's. I also noticed that he looked at me a little guiltily. His head went down but his hand still held mine and it didn't feel like he was going to let go. "You saw that…didn't you?" There was no anger in my voice and that surprised me. Usually, if anyone just mentioned Farren then that would put me in a bad mood. Ethan nodded his head slowly and I sighed.

My hand moved on its own accord and went underneath Ethan's chin so that I could look into his eyes. He looked at me with surprise. Now that I was looking closely, I could tell some differences between Ethan's eyes and Farren's. Ethan's eyes were a darker color green, while Farren's had always been light. And when I looked even closer, I could see even darker specks in the dark green of the young Seer before me. And when my focus on the world returned, I noticed just how close we are.

His eyes were wide with shock and indecision. Our noses barely brushed before I jumped back and successfully slipped my hand from his. I could feel a huge blush appear on my face and willpower alone wasn't making it go away.

But one thing did, the bane of my existence showed up.

Akuma jumped off Ethan's shoulder, turned black, and started growling ferociously. I turned around and there he was, the dark haired, egotistical, jerk that has annoyed me countless times. Mark had his hands in the pockets of his blue and black striped hoodie but he took both of them out to take off his sunglasses and stare at us. Akuma was still growling and his fur had prickled until he looked about twice his size, but he went unnoticed by Mark. The annoying prick sauntered over to me (although Akuma looked like he was about to bite him) and put his arm around my shoulders. He glared at Ethan while I sent him a death glare that, of course, he didn't notice.

"Don't even think about messing with my girl, bro. You'll regret it." He looks down at me and grins. I send him a smile back but it's more like bared teeth. He doesn't notice that either. Ethan's looking confused, he actually saw how Akuma and I hated Mark. Said annoyance sent one last look to Ethan before he turned back towards me. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss me. Of course, I wouldn't let that happen.

I spun around him fast and grabbed his arm, putting it behind his back. With my arm pressing down on his to keep it in place, I could feel Mark's wings barely hidden beneath the hoodie. I would've hit him over the head for being so stupid if I wasn't already about to break his arm.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "And don't you even think about touching me ever again. _**You will regret it**_."

I let him go before my darling little fox could sink his teeth into Mark's leg and pushed him onto the ground. He coughed some before picking himself up halfway and said, "I love it when you play hard to get baby."

A noise of disgust comes out of my throat and I notice that Akuma's eyes are starting to turn red. A nervous feeling settles in my stomach. The last time his eyes turned red like that was when that guy tried to rape me in New York. It hadn't been pretty. I had passed out and the little bit I saw, was something that I would never forget. I needed to get Mark away from here and the only way that he would leave was….if I went with him. This time, I was the one who growled. Thankfully, no one could hear my growl over Akuma's. I told Mark to get up. He seemed confused but did what I said anyway.

"I've got to go check on the Munchkins. And you will be coming back with me." I sent him a glare for good measure. "And while we're going back, I'll be able to tell you how much of an idiot you are for not wearing enough protection." Like the moron he is, he looked down at his pants. I sighed then hit him on the back, pushing him in front of me also. As I was pushing the annoyance in my life away from the guy I just met, I paused. Turning back, I saw that Ethan was still standing there and looking confused. I looked down at Akuma who I knew had been following me while keeping an eye on Mark.

I fished around my pocket for the item I had in mind. When I found it, I handed it to Akuma and told him to give it to Ethan. Through our bond, I knew he was wondering what I was going to do. I told him to do whatever he wanted (as long as it's legal) but to come back to the hideout later, after I dealt with Mark. I could tell that he didn't like it and I reassured him that I could take Mark if he was going to start something. He agreed regretfully and walked back towards the dark haired Seer. I looked back towards the prick to find a creepy, lecherous expression on his face.

"Trying to get me alone are you? Never thought you'd be one of those shy types Silvertongue." I sent him another death glare which was again, ignored by him.

"You remember what I did to your arm? Keep talking and next time I break your wings." He sends me a half scared look as I start towards the Flock's newest hideout. I sigh as he walks beside me, much too close for my comfort. Everytime I moved away a little bit, he would move even closer. When we were only about 3 and a half blocks away from the hideout, I felt him stop trying to avoid my personal space. I looked back and saw that he had stopped. His head was down and his arms were hanging limply by his sides. I saw that he was shaking.

When I got close enough to see his face through his hair, I saw that his eyes were wide and filled with fear. I didn't understand what was happening until blood started trickling out of his nose. "Shit!" I muttered, right before Mark crumpled to the sidewalk. I looked around. There weren't many people out so I could manage 2 spells at once. I went to work, setting his unconscious body so that it was flat on the sidewalk and then gathering my energy so the spells would work out. I said the words to the cloaking spell, then to the levitating spell. Mark's body rose up and I walked towards the hideout. I couldn't go any faster because if I did, it would just tire me out even faster.

Less than 10 minutes later, I walked through the hidden doors of the factory that the Flock was currently occupying and almost collapsed. I wasn't feeling at my peak before and having all those visions and working 2 spells at once didn't help. I fell onto my knees and managed to levitate Mark over to where Stella, our top healer, is sitting. I gently set him down with the last shreds of my energy. Black flecks are spread throughout my vision and my head throbs. Stella sees the blood coming out of Mark's nose and sets to work immediately. Others start forming a circle around Mark, wondering what's going on.

Pulling myself together the best that I could, I stepped into the middle of the circle. "Go on! He needs his space."

"But what's going on? Why's Mark bleeding?" A nasal voice asked, a voice I know belonged to Marissa. A girl obsessed with the annoying prick who Stella is now using her healing magic to fix. Sadly, even her advanced magic couldn't heal his stupidity.

"He's alright. He'll just be out of it for a little bit." There were murmurs in the crowd and I chose to ignore them as I went on, "No one should worry, Stella will take good care of him." A little girl with green hair and brown eyes raised her hand. I nodded for her to speak, mostly because I couldn't remember if her name was Jenna or Tiffany through the pain and exhaustion I was feeling. "What exactly happened to him Silver?"

I sighed. I didn't really want to have this conversation again when I had to go over it last week with a newbie named Bryce when a 14 year old girl named Crystal had the same problem. "Well, we're not exactly sure why this happens, but it does. Sometime around the age of 14 we all go through a little stage like what Mark's going through. It has something to do with our genetic makeup and us being able to use magic and all. Mark's just….a little late on going through his 'stage'. Don't worry about him though, after our head healer fixes him up, he'll feel even better than he did before."

'And he'll be even more annoying afterwards…' I thought but decided not to say. She nodded at me and somehow, I managed to disperse the crowd without falling down from utter exhaustion. Stella had stopped using her magic and was cleaning the blood off of his face. She looked up at me and shook her head before turning then handing me a little bottle of purple liquid. I took it, already knowing what it was and tried to give it back. Stella glared at me and gently pushed it back. Knowing that I couldn't argue with her, I nodded then headed off to my room. The 'rooms' were actually different places in the factory. The seniors got the work rooms that were actually rooms and the younger kids got the rooms in the middle, the hardest place for people to attack. The kids would be surrounded by the seniors and the other members of the Flock. We made sure to keep them safe.

Walking past the purple decorated room of Syd, I slip into my own blue and black decorated room and collapse onto the bed. I don't have enough energy to switch out into sleeping clothes so I just empty my pockets and take off my jewelry so that it wouldn't mess up. I lie on my back and stare at the small bottle of purple liquid. It would help with my headache, but I would have a hard time waking up tomorrow. I wanted to wait until Akuma came back but sleep was tempting me. I uncapped the small bottle and drank the contents. The bitter taste of the herb medicine lingered but I felt the effects of it almost immediately. Slowly, I sank into a deep sleep.

**End**

End of chapter 2 :) yay! I am very tired at the moment but still finished this chapter because I knew that I needed to do it. I've got ideas for this fanfiction so I will **not **give up on it. I would like it if more people reviewed but that's ok, I won't ask for any for this fic. There was more information on the Flock in this one and hopefully this answered some questions any of you had about Silver.

And the other story that I talked about at the top was a Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory fanfiction. I will most likely get a Deviantart account and put it up on there. My friend told me that I could put it up on Quizzilla but I'm not sure if I'm going to. But anyway, if you want to read something like that, check in about a week on Deviantart or Quizzilla for a name that may or not be the same as the one I have now and it might be up there. It'll be called Rob's Big Idea and will contain yaoi. Well, until the next chapter/story,

-Silverpelt


	3. Chapter 3

The Flock

Chapter 3

I'm sorry for being so late with the updates and all. Blah blah blah, beg for your forgiveness and bunch of other stuff. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV or any of the characters except the members of the Flock and any other ones that I make up.

Silver's POV.

When I awake, I immediately place my hand over Akuma, who is currently sleeping on my chest. The smile that I only have for the little fox slides onto my face as I pet his silver fur. He stirs slightly and then yawns. His sleepy crystal blue eyes stare at me. Akuma makes a little yipping sound and then licks my nose. I chuckle at him. He then closes his eyes, cuddles his head into my neck, and promptly falls asleep. I sigh, tempted to follow the fox into the comforting void of sleep. Instead, I look around my room.

The black and the blue objects around the room seem to clash to make it perfect. Even if it was just a room, I loved it. This was the first time that I had actually been able to have my own room and decorate it the way that I wanted to. I looked at the ceiling through the light blue, translucent silk veil of the canopy. The dark blue ceiling; decorated with moving, painted stars, caught my attention as it had the few nights before. The magic that made them move was simple and didn't take a lot of work. The room was, in fact, made entirely from my own magic. Everything could be packed away in a second with no trace left behind. My thoughts turned sad.

I remembered all the times that I had to quickly pack up my things and leave. The thought that I would have to leave this place like that, made me the saddest that I've been in a while. _**That**_ thought confused me. Why would leaving this place be any worse than the others? A picture of the boy from yesterday appeared in my mind. Ethan…

I nearly jumped out of bed with a start but stopped at the last second. I don't think that Akuma would've liked being propelled out of the bed while he was asleep.

Akuma had given him the necklace yesterday. It was….something that I had made a long time ago. It was originally supposed to be for Akuma but with him constantly moving and being the hyperactive furball that he is, he kept losing it. I don't know if Ethan would wear or not. I'm not sure if he even knows how to activate it or not. I looked down to the matching one that I always wore. Oh well, either he could figure it out or I could just find him again.

'_Why would you want to find him again?'_ A little voice in my head asked. When I really thought about it, why would I? He was a stranger. Yeah, I knew his name and the fact that he was a Seeker. I also knew that he was involved in a lot of Otherworld stuff but that didn't mean anything. He was just another person who I would have to leave behind once something came up. I shouldn't think about how close we had gotten yesterday or how being near him made my pulse speed up. And I really shouldn't think of how much I had wanted to ki-

My thoughts were interrupted by rustling at the entrance to my room.

"Silvy…..you up?" I would know that melodious voice anywhere. I grabbed Akuma and cuddled him to my chest before getting up and looking at my best friend. Akira stood in her natural glory. Her blonde hair done up in a style that I could never accomplish, let alone have the patience for. Adorning her feet were a pair of dark blue heels with a red bow on both shoes. Her dress was a beautiful dark blue with a bright red bow on each strap. And on her perfectly zit-free face, she had her usual makeup; a little bit of blush, a touch of mascara, and a light sheen of blue eye shadow. She walked over to my bed and sat down with a grace that I could never have in those 6 inch heels.

"And how is my silver eyed friend doing this morning? I see Akuma had a late night." She giggled then gently petted his head. Akuma squirmed a little and then purred.

"Yeah," I said, yawning, "he was up all night parting and having fun with some lady foxes. But now he's beat and doesn't wanna wake up." We grinned at each other. Akira stood up and then went to the closet in the corner. As usual, she went through my clothes saying that she would need to update my wardrobe, even though she got me a bunch of new stuff two days ago. I just rolled my eyes and stood up, wrapping my sleeping fox around my neck. When it came to fashion, I didn't care. I just let Akira fret over my clothes, hair, and makeup every day. Even though she doesn't say it, I think that she thinks of me like her little sister.

My thoughts drift off like they always do when Akira starts getting into her 'insane fashion mode', that's what I like to call it. I thought back on what I was thinking before Akira came in. I had been thinking that I shouldn't worry about Ethan or the fact that he was like me or that we could've ki-

I blushed bright red.

I tried hiding my face from Akira but unluckily, she was doing my makeup.

"What's with your face turning red all of a sudden? I just said that a little blush would be good for your cheeks. I didn't say anything about Mark so you shouldn't be getting mad or anything." I hid my face in my hands and tried to make the blush go away. "Sil? This, this isn't about Mark is it? If you were mad then you wouldn't be hiding your face….wait a second. Something happened didn't it?" I didn't answer.

"Silver, tell me." I looked up at that. Everyone mostly called me by nicknames so it grabbed my attention when someone actually used my name. I shook my head at her before getting up. I frantically looked around for something that might take her mind away from my red face. I picked up the clothes that she had set out and walked to the corner of my room where there was a privacy screen. I took my time getting dressed but I knew that Akira would still be in the room and wanting for an answer.

Slowly walking out of the corner, I found Akira standing there. She fixed me with a look. I sighed and walked to the bed, her following. The barely awake Akuma slid from my neck and landed on my lap. Automatically, I placed a hand on his soft fur.

"Okay, you know how I had to go out looking for Akuma yesterday?" Akira nods. "Well, right after I found him, I found something else." I pause and she gives me a weird look. "Well, not exactly some_thing_. More like some_one_. Actually some _guy_."

"Aaaand?" She asked, a sparkle in her eye.

"And….we nearly kissed." I put one hand over Akuma's ears and scrunched my face up slightly from the squeal that came from Akira.

"Explain please. What did he look like? How old was he? Is he like us or is he normal? Is he hot? How did you guys meet? What's his name? And what do you mean, 'nearly kissed'? Tell me!" She fired off the questions without even taking a breather.

"He has dark hair and light green eyes. He looked about 15. He's uh, not exactly normal. I'm not answering that one. Akuma stole something from him and then chased after him to get it back. And his name is Ethan." Unlike Akira, I took breaths in between the answers.

"You didn't answer all of my questions and what do you mean 'not exactly normal'?" Her full attention was on me.

"Well, he's….he's like me. He's a Seer." I looked down, not meeting her questioning gaze.

"Okay so a 15-year-old, dark haired, green eyed Seer named Ethan. The look on your face tells me that he **is** hot but you're still not telling me about the 'almost kissed' part!"

I sighed before finally telling her how close we had gotten and how we might've kissed if I hadn't jumped back and if Mark hadn't showed up. She squealed again and this time I wasn't fast enough to protect poor Akuma's ears. He woke up with a whine and buried his face into my lap. Akira calmed down and did my hair, only asking a few random questions.

We passed around a few jokes and talked for most of the time that she worked her 'magic'. Her cosmetic magic of course, not her actual magic. Akira had magic unlike anyone else in the Flock. She could heal, we tried to train everyone to be able to do that, but she could also heal in a very strange way. Strangely enough, when Akira sung, she could heal any wound. She didn't even use any energy when she did it and her magic didn't just heal one person at a time. It could heal a whole entire army full of injured people. The only thing is, Akira can't stand blood. If it was only a little scrap or cut, then she was fine. But if it was a puddle of blood, Akira would either faint or throw up. That's why she couldn't be our main healer. But we have Stella and she was more than helpful when we needed her.

After she finished making me look presentable and not like a morning zombie, we headed out to check on everyone. When we got into the main part of the building where everyone lingered, we immediately found a commotion.

A little boy named Leo was screaming at the top of his lungs and clutching his arm like it was about to fall off. Stella was close by but it didn't look like Leo would let anyone get near him. He was currently screaming and crying with a ring of kids around him, trying to calm him down. Akira and I shared a look. We both sighed before a voice startled me.

"Silver! Thank goodness you're here. Leo's going berserk!"

A young Flock member, named Umbra ran up to me, breathless. Her dark hair was astray and she looked extremely irritated. I knew that she would get right to the point so I waited for her to catch her breath and tell me what happened.

"Leo, Bailey, and Sandra were in the training room and Sandra said that something went wrong with his levitation practice and he fell. She said that he may have wrenched his shoulder. He's not letting anyone get near him, not even Stella. Sandra managed to bring him in here but now, well just look! Can you do something about it?"

I looked towards Akira and she nodded at me. We walked towards the crowd of kids and they immediately parted for us. Even though this kind of thing has happened before, I'm still amazed. The kids here look towards me like a leader. I'm the first person that they come to if there's a problem that Stella's healing power can't fix. I start to feel a little choked up at the thought but then push it down to deal with the situation.

Akira and I slowly approached the injured boy. When we got a few feet away, he finally noticed us. I expected him to scream louder and to tell us to go away but instead, he quieted down. Akira sent me a confused look but then continued walking towards him. His eyes stayed on Akira as she got closer. She squatted down and gently took his arm. Leo didn't whimper or make any sign that he was in pain. Akira placed her hand on his shoulder slightly and begun singing.

"_I was so happy when you smiled. You're smile breaks through the clouds of gray. Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep. Waiting with patience for the spring, when the flowers will bloom, renewed again. Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today. Although the scars of yesterday remain, you can go on living as much as your heart believes. You can't be born again, although you can change. Let's stay together always." _She hummed the rest of the song.

When she took her hand away from his shoulder, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Leo was also asleep. I chuckled before taking the little tike in my arms and laying him down on a spare bed. Since all of the rooms were used for bedrooms and training rooms, there wasn't a room big enough for an infirmary and the main room was where the less serious patients were placed. As soon as I put him in the bed, Leo curled up. I brushed his hair out of the way and smiled.

"Hey Silver? Thanks for that." I didn't notice that Umbra was behind me.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, thank Akira. She was the one who healed him and calmed him down." I scanned the crowd quickly and they dispersed in a matter of seconds. Nodding, I started towards Stella to thank her for the medicine and to ask her if she needed help with anything but was stopped by Umbra again.

"I thought…I thought maybe we could all take a little field trip to the mall nearby. The Flock really needs to get out and have some fun. Most of the time, we're just taking care of injuries and running away from people who might find out about our magic. It would be great if we could atleast be out for a few hours…is that alright with you?" Her voice was pleading and when I looked at her, I could've sworn she was trying to make a puppy-dog face.

"Fine, fine, fine. We can have a little 'field trip' tomorrow." She broke out in a grin and was about to jump up in the air and yell but I stopped her. "But, you have to make sure that the kids don't get in trouble or use their powers. _And_ you have to get the other seniors on board with it."

Umbra looked a little less enthusiastic but nodded then ran off to find the other seniors. I shook my head while smiling at her childishness. A thought smacked me in the face. Umbra was actually 13 and she already acted more mature than most normal people. Umbra's main job was to take care of the members of the Flock that were under the age of 10. She made sure that they weren't hurt and were fed. She took care of all of the new recruits and didn't even complain. All of the members of the Flock had to mature a lot faster than the normal kid. Most of the teens here didn't even have a childhood. When you thought about it, it was pretty sad.

Stella broke me out of my thoughts by tapping me between my eyes. I shook my head then stuck my tongue out at her. Stella silently laughed at me. The expression on her face was clear, _'You okay?'_

"I'm fine Stell…I've just been thinking a lot about how our lives are here. All of the kids here will never be able to live a normal life. The teenagers here either don't remember their childhood or don't _want_ to remember. We constantly have to run away and we can't have a true home. This isn't the life that I want these kids to have. Just because we're different, we have these lives. We have each other and trust me, that's a good enough family, but it doesn't compare to a real blood-related that loves you." I stopped myself and sighed. I really shouldn't be thinking like this but for some reason, these thoughts kept coming back. Maybe I'm just tired of running.

Stella blinked at me then grabbed my hand. I sent her a confused look and then I understood when I heard a voice in my head.

'_Oh Silver, I've had those thoughts too. I know that if you had a choice, you would give anything for these kids to have a better life. We all want that. But until society can accept us and not try to experiment on us, we'll just have to live the best that we can. I know that it can be hard sometimes for the kids but they know that they're lives are better than others. You don't have to worry about them in that sense, they have a family here. And when they grow older, they can always join the other groups that are scattered around the world. They'll be fine. And as long as they have you…they'll always be well looked after.'_

I nodded at her. She gave me one last look before turning away.

"Oh Stella, I almost forgot to thank you. The medicine you gave me really worked. Oh and, ugh I really don't even want to ask but I'm pretty sure I'll be pestered about it later. How's Mark? He didn't suffer any fatal injuries did he?" Usually, I would've said the last part hopefully but I really wouldn't want anyone in the Flock to get seriously injured.

Stella shook her head then rolled her eyes with aggravation. I took that to mean that he had woken up and started bothering her. Even though Stella was the most patient person that I've ever met, Mark could even make her lose her cool when he opened his mouth too much. I waved goodbye to her and then went about my rounds.

When the day was finally over, I collapsed on my bed with Akuma beside me. I had taught 3 different magic lessons today and healed a few scrapes and bruises. Mark had finally been deemed well enough to get out of one of the little infirmary rooms and he had found me right away. He had followed me and watched me while I did my last lesson and his fangirls had followed him. To say the least, I had a headache dealing with him and his followers and I was tired.

I forced myself to get up and change into pajamas. I laid back down on the bed and found that Akuma was already asleep. He had explored the warehouses nearby all day. He had come back with a collection of odd things, mostly shiny stuff. It had tuckered the little fox out.

I laid in the bed and it wasn't long before I felt the blackness of sleep start to suck me down to its depths. But right before I fell into that abyss, I barely felt my necklace throb. An unconscious part of my mind wrote it off as something that I imagined before I fell asleep.

**END**

That is the end of chapter 3. I hate that most of the chapters feel like fillers but oh well, it's all adding up to the big part in the story. Why was Silver all of a sudden having these thoughts? Could it be that a certain dark haired boy has changed her mind about leaving like any other place?

Next chapter, the trip to the mall. Of course it'll be uneventful; a group of magical kids with barely trained powers in a mall in a mysterious town, yeah that's sure to be boring ;) Until next time-

Tucker: Stay away from my cookies!

Me: Shut up Tucker! I'm trying to sign off on a fanfiction!

Tucker: So? Who cares about fanfiction? People would rather hear me say-

Me: Don't you dare!

Tucker: Bowchikabowow!

Me: *pushes Tucker into a pile of dirty clothes* Bye everyone, hope you had a great spring break!


End file.
